What Comes Next - Love Island the Game
by TheNerdyPencil
Summary: Ren (MC) has won Love Island with Gary but her lingering feelings won't quit for Noah who is supposedly loved up with Hope. This series follows the Love Island crew after the series has ended and looks at what's changed for the Islanders.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Love Island the Game or any content during the game. I do own all other characters that I have created, and all original content conjured up. This take place after the show has ended where Noah and Hope are still together and so is MC with Gary. The MC's name is Ren and this series looks at their lives after the show.

Noah's palms were sweaty. So was his forehead but his palms were his main concern. How would he be able to control himself in front of Ren who he simply couldn't resist, especially now that Love Island had ended? It was impossible and even more so because Hope had kept him on a leash ever since the show had finished. The very same Ren who consumed every waking moment for him, and whose sweet lips still tantalised Noah as his days were filled with daydreaming over her. Their romance on the show was short lived but that did not stop Noah from thinking about what could have been.

Sure, he had feelings for Hope, possibly platonic ones but he couldn't be with Hope for the rest of his life and fake everything. It was never going to be possible. But there was also no way out. Ren was with Gary, happily too and Noah and Hope were about to become the biggest Love Island couple ever.

"The red dress or the black one? I'm feeling black tonight." Hope beamed as she held up her two dress choices for tonight's reunion party with everyone from the show. Noah was absentminded, his thoughts were drifting off as his eyes darted elsewhere. Hope wasn't overly concerned about his behaviour; in fact, she was used to it. Every guy she had dated soon got sick of her controlling ways and ran away. She desperately wanted things with Noah to work.

"Well?" Hope smiled and lifted the dresses higher to avert Noah's eyes as he snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Erm. Right. The black one?" He pointed and Hope kissed his cheek. Holding his left hand, the pair of them held a short embrace as Noah shot up at the sound of his phone. It was a message from the Love Island group chat. As usual, Bobby had posted a superhero meme and a self-deprecating joke about how he was still single.

"What was that?" Hope asked as she folded the red, sparkling shimmery dress. She hung it up, put on her shoes and stood by Noah's side.

"Just a message from the guys." Noah shrugged and Hope walked away, telling him to be ready by seven when they'd both leave to meet everyone after a whole month. Noah had wanted the reunion sooner, but the producers of the show knew drama would be unleashed when everyone hadn't set eyes upon one another for a while.

"You know I miss sharing a Villa with everyone." Hope remarked as she searched for her house keys to lock the door. Straight after the Villa, Hope decided Noah should stay with her, by her side which seemed fair, considering Noah earned less than Hope. Hope wanted to support Noah, but he had a nagging feeling that the more he stayed with Hope, twenty-four seven a day, it would become unbearable.

The clock struck half six and Hope ushered Noah out the door as she unlocked her Audi Q8 2019 which she and Noah both purchased as a gift for coming second in the show – a position below Ren and Gary who undoubtedly stole the nation's hearts.

As the pair rode to Ink Nightclub in London's Soho district, the silence was deafening.

"Why are you so quiet?" Hope snapped as she fumbled with the radio dials in a bid to change up the mood.

"I'm not." Noah retorted as he looked outside the window. Noah wasn't angry, or simply quiet. He was imagining what would happen tonight with everyone around. He missed the guys and their banter and since the show ended, he hadn't even seen his family or friends.

"Sometimes, you keep me on a leash." Noah said angrily as Hope went silent. Did he really mean that? Did Hope really do that?

"And it's not just sometimes. It's all the bloody time." His brown eyes turned angry and his dark-skinned face turned red with the thought of Hope's controlling behaviour.

"I do it for your own good." Hope remarked back and she patted his arm down while sighing. This day wasn't going to plan.

As soon as Hope pulled back her arm, they had arrived among the midst of drama and chaos.

The venue was beaming with music, loud party music. It wasn't overly big, but the blue fluorescent lighting streaming outside made the place seem bigger and brighter. There was a red carpet donned outside and the producers of the show, alongside the staff and hosts were already there interviewing everyone from the show. Noah and Hope were slightly late, everyone had arrived and looking their best.

Noah walked over to the red carpet alone and smiled for the beaming cameras, posing with poise. Soon after, Marisol and Graham joined him.

"Noah!" Marisol cried. "It's been far too long. How are you?" Noah gave Marisol a brief hug and smiled. Did she want the truth or the fake truth he had been hiding all along? How was he? He thought. Not good.

"I'm great, how are you and Graham doing?" He let go of Marisol and shook Graham's hand as the cameras moved on to some other guests.

"Amazing. We've already taken a ride on his boat. Next stop is probably Spain to visit my grandparents." Noah felt happy for Marisol who on the show, struggled to click with anyone until Graham came along. He was truly delighted to see her settle down with someone who made her feel special.

Noah was about to greet everyone else when an announcement came through the PA system to tell the Islanders that the party was beginning. Hope returned to Noah's side and gave him a brief tantalising kiss as they walked inside. Tables of food welcomed them; bright lights amazed them as they took their seats. Each couple was expected to say a short speech.

A door thrusted open as Ren and Gary – the winning couple made their way down the stage. Each couple had their own table and as the couple walked down, Hope's grip around Noah tightened.

Gary – wearing a white shirt and blue waist jacket smiled as he held onto Ren who was wearing a slightly revealing dress jumpsuit with blue floral flowers. Everyone stood up as they got to the stage.

"Friends. Islanders and everyone here. I just wanted to say a few words of our journey together." Ren cleared her throat as she began reading from a scripted speech on a piece of paper. For the most part, everyone zoned out, but Noah's ears perked when he heard something referencing himself.

"To the mistakes I made throughout the show, the times I shared with people, could not compare to Gary." Noah choked, clutching onto the tablecloth as he tried hard to stay quiet. As the speeches ended, it was Noah and Hope's turn.

"So obviously Noah and I are the best couple to have existed on the show." Hope said as she glanced towards Ren. The audience began to laugh as Hope's grip on Noah tightened even more worse than before.

"To the show, which destiny allowed me to find Noah, the man I love. I thank you."

Noah faked a smile as Hope tried to finish the speech.

Hope lifted up her glass and raised a toast.

"To love!" Everyone chanted as they took their seats.

"If I was in charge of this party, Paisley Cuddle would be performing," Bobby remarked as he sipped on far too much white wine. Lottie smiled. Whilst their romance didn't blossom, she was grateful for having such an amazing friend who was always on hand to bake her cakes.

"Rocco didn't come, did he?" Hope asked, watching Lottie's gaze. Lottie glared at her as she shook her head and resumed drinking her wine.

"I'll be right back," Hope whispered in Noah's ear as she left the table, darting off to Lucas who was presumably single.

"I don't know how you put up with her," Lottie said whilst eating a canape. Noah didn't know either.

"I don't." Noah remarked and got up, trying to find Ren. Of course, Ren was the woman of the hour and she kept disappearing.

"Noah." As Noah approached a secluded room, behind all the loud music and the bar, he stopped in his tracks.

"Ren." He gulped; his palms sweaty like earlier. His mind dazed, he took a few steps closer to Ren who was sprawled over the sofa.

"Where's Gary?" Noah asked as he sat beside her.

"Somewhere." Ren remarked as she inched closer to Noah, with their legs brushing together slowly. This reminded Ren of the few times Noah and herself got close together in secrecy. At that point, Gary and Ren could not be together due to circumstances.

"Imagine if we got together?" Noah laughed as he looked Ren in her beautiful blue eyes that glistened in the sun. Her flowing brunette hair was inches away from Noah who had to stop himself from getting even closer to Ren.

"Hope would never approve," Ren remarked, sadly. She downed the last of her wine and leaned into Noah, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I really like you Ren. So much." Noah said hungrily as his lips touched Ren's, the taste intoxicating. Even if he was with Hope, she never drove him crazy as much as Ren did. She never satisfied him in the same way, physically and mentally. No matter how the past worked out, he didn't want his future to be dampened.

Ren returned the kiss, if only briefly as she cupped Noah's cheek, leaning into him.

"Noah. How can we do this?" Ren arched her back, facing Noah who was lusting. Ren had a point, she was committed to Gary and didn't want to tread on anyone's toes, even if she had waited for Noah. But that wasn't her only concern. She didn't want to face backlash by everyone else.

"We can. Me and you, the world has been waiting for us." He placed his hands-on top of Ren's and smiled, leaning in for a kiss again. The kiss like before was brief but only because he could hear footsteps coming.

"Noah, are you in here?" He could hear Hope's voice and let go of Ren and stood up. By the time he could tell Ren to leave or hide, Hope had already entered the room.

"Ren…and Noah?"


End file.
